


Don't touch the Glowing Flower, Keith

by Celia_Cipher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caseydambro, Fluff, God I love my sons, Internalized Homophobia, Jesus fuck hes gay, Keith under a love spell, Like, Love Flower AU, M/M, PINING KEITH, Soft keith, but he thinks that hes a bad person for being one, fluff fluff fluff, he doesn't hate gay people, i really love them guys you dont understand, it's good, just read it guys, keith is kinda a homophobe but lance gets rid of that reeeal quick, keith lowkey hates himself, klance, pining lance, really really minor angst, sorta - Freeform, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_Cipher/pseuds/Celia_Cipher
Summary: Allura has sent Lance and Keith down to the surface of an abandoned planet, in order to collect some plant samples. However, complications arise when Keith touches something he wasn't supposed to.This can be read as a oneshot, but it is possible I will make more chapters later.Sorry, I'm not that good at summaries!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI guys! Alright, so this fanfiction was based off of the art of the amazing caseydambro on tumblr! She came up with the storyline, and I was inspired by this beautiful art. Go check it out on tumblr! Oh, and if anyone knows how to make links in the notes here, please, please tell me in the comments! Enjoy!

Lance felt like he was in heaven.

 

Actually, wait no, he felt like he was in hell.

 

He gently shook his arm and groaned. “Keith, can you please let go of my arm? It’s starting to go numb.”

Keith giggled and detached himself from Lance’s arm. “Of course!” He said in a perky tone. He then moved around Lance and fastened his arms around Lance’s stomach, squeezing tightly. “But only if I still get to touch you~”

Lance grit his teeth and continued to fiddle with his helmet communicator. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, he began to zone out, making the same mundane movements with the communicator.

Suddenly, he felt Keith’s hands snake lower on his waist, sneaking towards a place that the  _ normal _ Keith would probably never  _ mention _ , much less try to grab!

Lance made a choking sound and sprung off the ground. “WHAT WAS THAT!” He yelled frantically as Keith stares lazily up at him from the ground. “What did- why- what-”

Keith sighs and rolls over. “You looked tense,” He purred. “I was just trying to help you relax.”

Lance just stares at him in disbelief before slapping a hand to his forehead. “No! Keith….just, no.”

Keith pouts and moves closer to Lance. “Fine, but I still get to touch you.”

Lance tentatively sits back down. “Alright, but if you try that again, your touching rights are revoked.”

Keith nods and fastens his arms around Lance’s waist again.

 

Jesus, how did it ever come to this?

 

~EARLIER~

 

“Lance, hurry up!” Keith yelled as he darted ahead. “The wormhole closes in an hour, and we still haven’t found the plant specimens Allura needs!”

Lance scoffs, and raced to catch up. “I’ll bet it’s your fault if it does close! You’ll probably have run right past everything we need!”

Keith pondered Lance’s words, and slowed to a stop. “Actually, you’re right. We probably just need to look closer.”

Keith barely acknowledged Lance’s confused look. It wasn’t his fault if Lance expected him to argue.

Pidge had disconnected the communication devices in just Keith’s helmet, saying that she needed to perform tests on it. She had left Lance’s, but his had cut off after he threw it at a tree in frustration earlier. They had one pod, no comms, and no other human contact. 

They walked forwards, at a much more leisurely pace, making sure to look at all of the plants they passed. After about 20 minutes, Keith shouted. “Lance! There’s a clearing of flowers! And…. you should see this one.”

Lance ran until he was even with Keith, and joined him at staring at the field. It was covered in a rainbow of different flora, with a few even glowing, or making noise.

“Whoa,” He gasped, then looked over at Keith. “I’ll bet that our flowers are somewhere in there.”

Keith nodded, but his attention was fixated on something else. “Sure, I’ll just… be back in a minute,” With that, he took off running, feeling something in the middle of the field calling to him.

“KEITH!” Lance yelled, beginning to run after him. “Where are you going?!”

Keith ignored him until he felt the strange object directly in front of him. “I’m looking for this.”

Lance yelped as he almost crashed into Keith, quickly veering to the left. “Dude! Can you not?” He exclaimed in anger, before seeing exactly what Keith was staring at. “Whoa. What is that?”

 

Keith was kneeling in front of a sort of...oval? It floated a few inches off of the ground, and was about 8 inches tall. It was pulsing, glowing a deep purple, but somehow seemed different from the other glowing flowers in the field.

 

Probably because it wasn’t a flower. It was a glowing oval.

 

Keith felt an undeniable urge to reach out and touch it. And, or course, being Keith, that’s exactly what he did. 

“Dude, don’t touch it!” Lance said, swatting the orb out of Keith’s hand. As soon as Lance touched it, however, the “orb” dissolved, and a single, small flower fell out. It was the same purple color, and continued to pulse and glow. It also had small, spiny thorns sticking out everywhere on the stem. 

Lance readied himself to try and grab it away from Keith, but then paused. “Hey, isn’t that one of the specimens we need?”

Keith looked at him, and then back at the flower. “Oh, I think it is. Verdadel Amor, I believe.”

Lance chuckled. “In spanish, Verdad del amor translates to Truth of Love. Well, it is a pretty flower. I can see why it could be named after love. You preserve it, and I’ll go check for the other two.” He set a mini freezing-pod on the ground next to Keith, and walked towards the red and blue flowers on the other side of the clearing.

 

As soon as Lance was more than a few yards away, Keith turned his gaze back to the flower. It seemed to invite him to grab it harder, squeeze it until the thorns punctured his skin and his blood painted the flower from purple to red.

As if in a trance, that’s exactly what he did. He began to squeeze the flower, softly at first, then with more vigor. Soon enough, his hand was clenched, knuckles white, and thin streams of blood dripped down from the flower. Surprisingly enough, there was no pain.

Suddenly, Keith realized what he was doing. He cried out in pain and dropped the flower, cradling his hand. With his other hand, he picked up the flower and shoved it into the freezing chamber. It should have scared him that there was no blood on the flower or stem, but he was a bit preoccupied at the moment. 

He hissed and snuck a peek at his hand. The blood on his hand had also disappeared, although the cuts still crisscrossed across his skin. The blood had been replaced with a glowing pink liquid. 

Keith rubbed his hands together, but the liquid didn’t budge. Actually, scratch that, it began to be absorbed into Keith’s hands! He yelped and scrubbed at his hands furiously. 

“What the hell is this stuff?” He asked himself aloud. The next time he opened his hands, all of the liquid had disappeared.

His eyes widened in fear. “Shiiit,” He said to himself. He tried to stand, to run to Lance, but was dragged back to the ground by his own unrelenting weight. Had gravity increased? Or had his legs just given out?

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his gut, and fell onto his side. Was he dying? Oh god…

He tried to cry out to Lance, but the only sound that left his mouth was a quiet whimper. 

Unable to move, he simply lay there. Would Lance even find him? Probably.

_ Damn it, I hope Lance didn’t get himself into the same situation. I hope Lance…….I hope Lance…….Lance….. _

 

With that final thought, Keith blacked out.

 

~STILL EARLIER, BUT A LITTLE LATER~

 

Keith awoke to the sound of yelling. 

“KEITH! Stop messing around and get up! We have to leave!” Lance yelled, pulling at Keith’s arm. He sluggishly looked around before focusing on Lance.

HOLY SHIT.

Did Lance always look this perfect? Had he always been an angel on Earth, with amazing, beautiful skin and adorable hair? With blue eyes deeper than the ocean he loved so much? A thin sheen of sweat shone from his forehead. But, in Keith’s opinion, that made him even sexier. He pulled at Keith’s arm, a panicked expression on his face. “Keith, Allura can’t hold the wormhole any longer! Get up, let’s go!”

Keith would have done anything to see that tense, worried face go away and be replaced with the sweet, beautiful smile he always knew. Would have done anything……......except stand up. Well, he would have, but he couldn’t. He could only stare at Lance, at this amazing boy who was touching his arm, who was pulling his hand…..

Keith blushed madly and averted his face.

He heard Lance yell in frustration as the wormhole above started to sputter and slowly close.

 

“Keith, what the hell?!” Lance turned to yell at Keith, only to stop when he caught a glimpse of his face. There was a fierce blush on his cheeks, and he was staring at Lance is obvious awe and adoration. “Um, Keith? Buddy? Are you alright?”

“I am since you’re with me,” Keith replied in a lazy, flirtatious voice. With a sudden burst of strength, he pulled Lance’s arm down, forcing him into a sitting position.

“Ow! Keith, what the-”

Keith giggled and wrapped his arms around Lance’s arm until it looked like there was no possible way they could be untangled.

“Stay with me, Lance?” Keith looked him in the eyes and pouted, with the most adorable puppy-dog eyes Lance had ever seen. “I don’t want to go anywhere without you again.” He said, practically nuzzling into Lance’s shoulder.

Lance felt his face heat up to the average shade of a ripe tomato.

Shit.

Lance was definitely fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a move, but things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, terrible at all summaries, but I thought that I'd make a new chapter! I really wanted to write this, for both you guys and myself! Thanks for reading, and I'm super glad you all enjoy my story!

     

~BACK TO THE PRESENT~

 

They had been sitting there for at least two hours before Lance was able to still his frantically beating heart and start working on his helmet. Even through the communicator had been damaged, there was only a small part left for Lance to adjust. If he could just manage to find a good tool…

“Lancey Lance~” Keith called out in a flirty voice. “You’re too far away…”

Lance sighed. “Keith, you are literally pressed against my back hugging me as tightly as you can. How much closer do I need to get?”

Keith snickered and pulled back a hand to trace a hand down to the small of Lance’s back. “I think you know~” He said, practically purring, and tracing his hand lower.

Lance’s breath caught in his throat and he jumped up again with a yell. “Nope! Nope, no, no, nononononoNO!” He walked forwards a few steps and then turned back, pointing a shaking finger at Keith as his volume slowly increased. “NONONONONONONONONONO NOT HAPPENING WE’RE NOT DOING THIS I CAN’T WITH YOU LIKE THIS JESUS CHRIST NO!! NO! NO!” He stopped and took a breath, bending over to rest his hands on his knees and exhale loudly. “Jesus Christ I can’t take this…” He gasped under his breath. 

Suddenly, he heard a sniff. His head jerked upright just in time to find Keith, still sitting on the ground, looking down and sniffing, lip trembling.

“Keith?” Lance asked, slowly creeping forwards. “Are you-”

He was interrupted by a loud sob. ‘Oh my God.” Lance said, spinning around and dragging his hands down his face. He turned back and knelt in front of Keith. “Keith? Why are you crying?”

Keith hiccupped and sobbed again. Lance sighed and sat down, taking Keith’s hands in his own. “Keith, what’s wrong?”

Keith took his hands out of Lance’s and raised them to cover his face. “D-Do you h-hate me?” Keith asked between hiccups and tears.

“What?” Lance asked. “Why would you- no! I don’t hate you!”

Keith sobbed louder and buried his face in his hands. “Yes you do… You don’t like wh-when I speak to you or get n-near you or anything!”

Lance mentally slapped himself before leaning forwards. “Keith,” He said in the softest voice possible. “I don’t hate you. But right now, you’re not yourself, and I don’t want to take advantage of you when you very clearly aren’t in control of yourself. Alright? So if you still like me once this flower is out of your system, then please tell me.”

Keith nodded weakly. “B-but,” He sniffed. “You always act like this. Even when I’m myself, you don’t want to talk to me, and y-you're always so mean! I try to get close to you, a-and you just insult me, or yell! I don’t know what’s wrong with me!”

Lance’s jaw dropped. Did Keith really feel like this? Or...was this just the flower talking?

Keith suddenly grew silent. Lance’s eyes shot to his head as it slowly lifted. “H-Hey Keith? Are you-”

Keith spoke, and even though he said it softly, Lance thought it was the most deafeningly loud sound he’d ever heard. “Do you want me to be a girl?”

Lance’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “W-WHAT?”

Keith eyed the floor, and tears slowly flowed down his face. “Do you want me to be a girl? Y-you’re only nice to girls, and you hate me, so if I grew my hair longer and wore nice dresses, would you- would you like me?”

Keith dragged his miserable eyes up to Lance’s huge ones. “Well?” He asked.

It was a second before Lance could regain his bearings. “No! No way! Don’t even suggest that, ever!”

Keith dropped his head again, sobbing with renewed vigor. “S-so you wouldn't even l-like me if I was a girl?”

Lance slapped a hand to his forehead. “No! Keith, I like you plenty.” Lance squeezed his eyes shut and opened them with a calming breath. “Keith, I really  _ really _ like you. I’m just not good at showing strong feelings, so I created a whole rivalry to hide the fact that I care about you, I really do. But right now, you are under the influence of some alien thing that causes you to do things that you would never do if you were in your right state of mind. I promise you, when we get back, as soon as you are yourself, we can talk about this, no holds barred. Ok?”

Keith looked up at him and nodded. “Alright!” He smiled and attached himself to Lance’s arm again after wiping his eyes.

“Great. Now I just need to flatten out this part of the communicator, and we’ll be able to contact the team and call for a rescue. That good?”

Keith nodded and handed Lance his helmet.

“Thanks.” Lance began to work on the helmet again, acutely aware of Keith’s warmth on his side, and the extreme warmth of his own face. Was it humanly possible to blush this hard?

 

~A LITTLE LATER~

 

“I FIXED IT!” Lance yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping up and waving his helmet in a circle. “But we need to get to the place in space where the wormhole was, because that’s where we’ll have the best chance of being able to reach the team. Cool?”

Keith nodded and moved to stand. “Lance?” He asked, trying to pull himself off the ground. “I still can’t stand up.”

Lance sighed and walked over to Keith. “You sure?”

Keith nodded. 

“Can I carry you without you freaking out?” Lance asked cautiously. “And you can carry the helmet?”

Keith nodded again and sat up. Lance sighed again and scooped him up. “Huh,” Lance said in mild surprise. “You’re really light!”

Keith smiled. “Yup. I got your helmet.!”

Lance carried him, bridal style, for almost a full 4 minutes before Keith started flirting again. “You smell so good..” Keith murmured, nuzzling deeper into Lance’s neck. “Like cinnamon and vanilla.”

Lance coughed lightly. “T-thanks, buddy.”

Keith continued to say similar things until about 30 minutes late. “God, Lance, you’re so pretty. You’re like an angel that fell from heaven, or an otherworldly being. I can’t see you for a single day without masking at least 50 internal comments about how amazing you always look.”

Lance felt his breath hitch, but continued to walk. 

“God Lance, you’re just so amazing. You’re such an important part of the team, and you’re just so talented in everything you do, and people are always just magnetically attracted to you, I don’t even know how I got to be one of the luckiest people alive just be knowing you.”

Lance choked, and stopped. 

“Lance?” Keith asked, looking at him with concern in his eyes. “Did- did I say something?”

Lance slowly knelt and set Keith down. “A-are you serious?”

Keith looked at him seriously and nodded. “Of course I am, Lance. Without you, I’ll bet that the team would have fallen apart by now. You’re so nice, and funny, and you are so valuable to this team. We all need you, so much.”

Lance could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes, and he reached for Keith’s hand. “Thank you,” He whispered.

Keith smiled. “No problem. After all, you  _ are _ our amazingly cool ninja sharpshooter.” Lance choked out a laugh and rubbed his eyes. “You have no idea how much I needed to hear that.”

Keith laughed and pulled Lance in close for a hug. After a bit, Lance cleared his throat. “Should we start walking again?”

Keith nodded, quickly picking up Lance’s helmet, and they began.

  
  


After about five more minutes, Keith suddenly snapped his head up to meet Lance’s eyes. “Kiss me.” He demanded, staring at Lance with more determination than Lance had ever seen him with. “Now.”

“W-what?!” Lance sputtered, nearly dropping Keith. “I can’t just kiss you when you’re like this!”

Keith snickered and leaned forwards. “Why not?” He asked in a low whisper, breath ghosting over Lance’s lips. 

Lance opened his mouth to reply, but Keith moved up an arm to trace circles on his neck, and all that came out was a growl.

Keith looked at him in surprise, and then lowered his gaze. “I don’t think there’s a problem with it, do you?” He looked back up at Lance, and Lance noticed his eyes. Keith’s pupils had enlarged, and changed their shape to hearts. Also, they were bright pink, standing out from the rest of Keith’s dark purple eyes. Lance gasped, admiring them.

Keith smirked and leaned forward against so his and Lance’s lips were barely brushing. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” He breathed. “Scared, Lancey Lance~?”

Lance pushed himself forward at bruising force to connect their lips. He tilted his head, feeling Keith’s lips softly part. Keith tasted of caramel and chocolate, and his lips were softer than Lance ever would’ve imagined.

 

Keith felt better than he had in years, he was warm, and safe in the embrace of his favorite person ever, who he also happened to be madly in love with. Even better, they were kissing. Kissing!

Keith smiled into the kiss and continued to press himself against Lance. He dropped Lance’s helmet onto the ground and reached his arms around to thread them through Lance’s hair. He moaned into the kiss, tasting Lance. Just like his scent, he tasted like cinnamon and vanilla. He relished in the feel of Lance’s hair threading through his fingers

 

Just when Keith thought that things couldn’t get any better, his mind began to get hazy, and the feel of Lance’s lips against his became more real, more substantial. Wait….what?

Keith’s eyes snapped open in a panic to see Lance’s closed eyes  _ right in front of his _ . Holy shi- THEY WERE KISSING!

Keith felt his face erupt in a fiery blush and he practically jumped backwards. “LANCE WHAT THE HELL-” he yelped as he fell onto the ground. Was- had Lance been carrying him?! Oh God.

Keith stood up. “What the hell was that?!” He hissed, trying to ignore the furnace that was his face. God, any more and his hair would be singed. 

Lance’s face had a blush to rival Keith’s, and he was obviously at a loss for words. “Y-you started it!” He weakly protested, stepping backwards.

Keith’s mouth fell open. “W-why would I do that? Is- am- no!” Keith stuttered. “I didn’t!”

Lance rolled his eyes, but he was obviously panicking. “Um, y-yeah, you did!”

Keith scoffed. “Just tell me where we’re going. I forgot everything that just happened.”

Lance’s face fell in obvious disappointment, before he took a breath and turned away. “Yeah, we were going back to the Lion, where we came through the wormhole. W-we need to get to the place closest to where we were dropped off so we can contact the team.”

Keith spun around, trying to ignore the wounded look on Lance’s face. “Great.” He started to walk in the direction of the lion, and stopped. “If you want to talk about it back at the castle,” He coughed lightly and began to walk forwards again. “It’s fine.”

 

Keith’s last sentence before walking did little to console Lance. He had still taken advantage of an obviously drugged Keith, and Keith probably didn’t remember or care about what had happened anyway.

Lance wiped his eyes before he could start crying, and quickly moved to follow Keith to the Lion.

With any luck, analyzing the flower would give Lance some answers, and maybe provide an opening to talk to Keith. 

 

Shit, this time it really was hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here again, ready to remind you to check out caseydambro on Tumblr! It's that Love Flower Au that this was based on, and I'd love it if they could get more attention for their wonderful art! Thank you so much for reading this story, and I hope everyone is looking forwards to the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith talk about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Last chapter here, and sorry that it's kinda short!   
> Once again, please credit caseydambro with the creation of this story: go check out their tumblr!

“Well, there is good news,” Pidge said, pushing their glasses up the bridge of their nose. “It’s not permanent, and has no lasting effects.” They coughed awkwardly. “However the bad news is a bit awkward, and could cause a rift in the team. So, I’m going to need everyone except for Lance and Keith to leave, and if it all gets sorted, then we’ll tell you.”

The rest of the team nodded assent, and filed out of the room.

 

As soon as everyone had left, Pidge sighed and laced their fingers together. “Alright, this might either be the news you want to hear, or the news that will make you never want to see each other again. So, please, whatever the outcome, please be mature about it.”

Lance nodded, and then looked over at Keith. 

Keith looked as if he was about to bolt out of the room, but he shakily nodded.

“Alright.” Pidge sat forward. “That flower, Verdadel Amor, is a flower that literally shows your true love. Truth of love, true love, same difference. If your soulmate is anywhere within the nearest 20 or so planets, it will control your mind until you find them. When you do, it takes any previous good feelings and brings them to the surface.” They held up a hand. “Now, I don’t know how Keith reacted when under it’s influence, but I’m gonna list all of the possibilities for reactions. If the person becomes excessively violent, it means that the feelings that they have for that person are being suppressed by the person themself, and won’t go away until they have taken out at least a little bit of anger out on their other. If they act normally under the influence, it means that them and their other are probably already in a relationship, or at least really close to being in one. If the person acts overly or waaay overly affectionate, it means that they are already in love with the other, and probably hiding it. In other words, pining silently. You don’t have to tell me which one, but-”

Before they could finish, Keith sprung out of his seat and practically sprinted out of the room.

“Keith!” Lance yelled after Keith and ran in the same direction, ignoring the other paladins confused looks. 

 

Keith continued running from Lance, quickly turning corners and bolting down corridors.

Lance was always close behind, wheezing from the speed and distance of the chase. 

God, had the corridors always been this long?

Finally, Keith skidded to a stop in front of his room, and darted inside. As the door slid closed, Lance jumped in between, forcing them to open again. 

“Keith, please just talk to me.”

“No! Lance, do you know how humiliating that was? I  _ forced myself onto you _ , and you probably don’t even care about me. I was acting like an idiot.” Keith quickly turned around and darted into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him and locking it.

“Keith!” Lance yelled, banging on the door. “Let me in! We need to talk about this!”

“No!” Keith replied from behind the door. “Go away, Lance, or I swear-!”

He sounded close to tears, and Lance lowered his voice. “Keith, please. You said that we could talk back on the planet, and I plan to. We-” He choked up, and cleared his throat. “We need to talk about this, at least. We can’t just leave this to fester. I need to-” 

He cut himself off. “Is what Pidge said true? And….do you actually-”

 

The door slid open, and Lance stepped forwards only to be met with a fist to the face.

“GO AWAY! I DON’T-” Keith broke off and stumbled backwards, covering his face with his hands. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to-” He sobbed once, and then sat down on the floor opposite where Lance was. “I’m sorry.”

Lance looked up in surprise, one hand covering his new black eye. “Sorry for what?”

Keith averted his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Um….everything,” He mumbled, putting his head in between his knees. “For what happened on the planet, for just being like this, for punching you, for not being able to communicate, for-”

“No!” Lance interrupted him. “No, Keith, there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re perfectly normal, and I completely accept you apology for punching me. I get it. And,” he brought up his other hand to rub the back of his neck. “Do you..uh…..actually like me?” 

There was a short pause, before Keith dug his head further between his knees and started crying.

“Whoa! Nope, nope, no no no no. No crying.” Lance crawled forwards until he was next to Keith and put his arms around him in a hug. “No matter what your answer is, you don’t need to cry. Nothing is wrong with you, I swear.”

Keith sobbed harder and leaned into Lance. “I-” He gasped and uncurled, instead burying his face into Lance’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could. “I do l-like you, and i-it’s bad, and-”

Lance cut him off. “Keith, it’s ok. Please, you’re ok.”

“No, but it’s gross, because- because you’re a guy, and y-you hate me, and-”

“Wait, wait. Those are both terrible reasons. Dude, it’s alright to like a guy. There is no problem with being gay, or bisexual, or whatever you are. I’m bi myself, I just prefer girls. You are completely normal. Two, who said that I hate you? Keith, no. I don’t hate you, far from it.”

Keith shuddered, drawing in a shaky breath. “What-”

“I like you too, Keith. I’ve liked you ever since about halfway through our lasst year at the Garrison, but I never approached you, and then you left and didn’t remember me, so I made up this whole stupid rivalry to get your attention. Please, stop crying.”

Keith took a few deep breaths, and then looked Lance in the eye. “But….we’re both guys.”

Lance nodded enthusiastically. “That’s perfectly alright, Keith! Being gay, or in my case, bisexual, is just a part of who you are. And don’t let anyone ever tell you that it’s wrong, alright?”

Keith nodded, wiping his eyes. “Sorry for crying.”

Lance shook his head. “Don’t apologize. You’re not a robot, you have feelings too. But, back to the other topic at hand, you like me, right? Because I like you, and I’m pretty sure that this could work.”

Keith blushed and looked to the side. “I might have….uh…… more affectionate than normal feelings for you.”

Lance rolled his eyes and smiled. “So, in dumb person speak, you like me. I like you. Seeing a connection?”

Keith blushed harder. “Maybe?”

Lance clapped his hands together. “Great! Wanna be my-” He whipped his arms out to the side and gestured to himself. “Boyfriend?”

Keith’s face went even redder than it was before, and he inched closer to Lance. “Sure,” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Lance again and pulling him in for a hug.

Lance smiled, and hugged him back. “We can stay here for as long as you want.”

Keith nodded into Lance’s shoulder and laughed. “Well, put getting a boyfriend on the list of things I never thought I’d do in space.”

Lance slowly pulled back until his and Keith’s faces were aligned. “So, you wanna try kissing when your not drugged out of your mind?”

Keith laughed again. “Now?”

Lance shrugged. “Why not? The classic hurt/comfort trope always ends with a kiss.”

“What?” Keith asked, confused.

“Nothing. Well?”

Keit answered with a small smile and a nod. He leaned forwards until their foreheads were touching, and then they stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. 

Lance was the first to move, quickly closing his eyes and the gap between them. Keith shut his eyes in response, tensing up at first, and then relaxing into the kiss. 

It was…..infinitely better than either of them had ever imagined.

Keith felt around with his hand until it came into contact with Lance’s, and then wasted no time in threading their fingers together.

Lance hummed in pleasure, and smiled against Keith’s lips.

 

After they pulled apart, both blushing like mad, they both looked down at their intertwined hands. They were very different: One light brown, one pale; one perfectly manicured, one with chewed nails; one with perfect skin, one wearing a fingerless glove-

 

But somehow,

They looked perfect together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's over! Alright, so thanks for reading and all that, and please, please leave comments and kudos! It's super important to me.  
> If people want, I could (read: will) write an epilogue for the story, or something like that.  
> Check out caseydambro's tumblr! Their art is the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay!!! That was chapter one, and I might write some more later! Sorry for any mistakes or any parts that might have seemed choppy, but I'm only 14 and haven't been writing long. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
